


Gut-Feeling

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Stream of Consciousness, The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Watches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut-Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186015) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Author's Notes:  
> The rating "mature content" applies as much as it does to the series itself, since it deals with fighting to the death.  
> \---------------  
> This ficlet was written in answer to a challenge comprising an image of Methos killing an unknown individual - you'll probably find it at HLWW, among pictures of the next Highlander film, "The Source".  
> Secondly, the story was written under the influence of the incredible "Dissonance" by Keerawa.
> 
> Neither the aforementioned picture nor the story "Dissonance" nor any part of of "Highlander: The Series" belong to me. I've no intention of infringing on the owner's rights and I make no money off this, of course.

The carnage had begun. Surely this must be the time of the Gathering.

At first MacLeod and Methos had been subtly changing, but now as the bloodshed progressed Joe could see them grow colder and edgier by the day. Duncan was more and more resembling a bear, while Methos turned into something more feral. A coyote, a hound, a wolf.

Joe’s gut rumbled. He was hungry.

He had gone through bad times before, had watched friends turn into killing machines before, but back then he had been young, fit, and for the most part walking on two legs. At the time, he could always have run. He could have outrun most of them. Not so today.

The queasy feeling in his gut was not just hunger.


End file.
